UNA NOVIA PARA EL PRINCIPE
by FANNY BANANA
Summary: Isabella renunciará a su libertad nada más entrar en el castillo.Debido a la antigua ley del ojo por ojo, deberá pagar por el error que cometió su hermana.edward, príncipe de una pequeña isla, tiene intención de producir ciertos cambios en pais


**Isabella **renunciará a su libertad nada más entrar en el castillo.

Debido a la antigua ley del ojo por ojo, deberá pagar por el error que cometió su hermana.**edward**, príncipe de una pequeña isla, tiene intención de producir ciertos cambios en su atrasado país, pero sólo después de casarse con Isabella...

Temblando con la fragilidad de una tierna flor de primavera, ella se entregará a su esposo…

Obvio los personajes son de S.M y la historia es de penny jordan espero y les guste

Capitulo uno

—DEBERÍA haber venganza, Alteza —el cortesano se dirigió a Edward con decisión. El conde consideraba que no era el adecuado para desempeñar el papel de gobernante en la isla de Fortenegro, cuyo nombre recibía debido a los oscuros acantilados que protegían el territorio. —Se hará justicia —dijo el conde whitlock. El conde, como la mayoría de los cortesanos, rondaba los sesenta y tantos años. Fortenegro tenía una sociedad patriarcal y sus leyes, estrictas y crueles, reflejaban su negativa a avanzar con los tiempos. Una negativa que Edward tenía intención de cambiar. El único motivo por el que no se había negado a asumir el cargo de su difunto primo y convertirse en el nuevo gobernante del principado era porque estaba decidido a hacer lo que sabía que su difunto padre había deseado hacer, conseguir que Fortenegro y su gente olvidara los años de la Edad Media y se adaptara al mundo del siglo veintiuno. Ello requeriría tiempo y paciencia, y primero él debía ganarse el respeto y la confianza de su gente.

Los habitantes de Fortenegro se oponían a cualquier cambio que amenazara su forma de vida y sus costumbres. Costumbres tales como la necesidad de vengarse cuando a uno lo insultaban o despreciaban de forma real o imaginaria.

—La ley del ojo por ojo, diente por diente es la ley de nuestra gente —continuó el conde— Y esperarán que la respetes. Un príncipe que no pueda proteger su propio honor no podrá proteger al pueblo. Ésa es su manera de ver las cosas.

«No sólo la manera de ver las cosas del pueblo», pensó Edward mientras miraba uno por uno al grupo de cortesanos que habían sido consejeros de su primo y quienes, a pesar de que él era el nuevo gobernante de la isla, se negaban a cederle el poder que habían adquirido durante el reinado de su difunto primo. Pero James había sido un playboy, y nunca había mostrado interés por la isla que gobernaba ni por su gente, sólo por la riqueza que le había proporcionado

Con sólo treinta y dos años, James había fallecido a causa de su adicción a las drogas y, puesto que no tenía hijos, Edward había pasado a ser el sucesor del trono.

Debía de hacerse justicia, pero Edward la haría a su manera, según sus creencias y su forma de ver las cosas.

El mayor de los consejeros de su difunto primo comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—El pueblo querrá que se vengue de la familia de su difunta esposa por el hecho de que ella lo haya traicionado.

Edward sabía que el conde y el abuelo de Tanya habían sido grandes enemigos, y que los único que los había unido era el hecho de compartir un código moral arcaico y primitivo.

Puesto que Tanya y su abuelo habían fallecido, pretendían que se vengara del único miembro de la familia que quedaba, la hermana de su fallecida esposa, por el hecho de que tanya lo hubiera traicionado y además no hubiera sido capaz de darle un heredero.

Para su pueblo, él no sólo tenía derecho a vengarse, sino que era su deber como gobernante, según establecía la ley que versaba sobre el hecho de mancillar el honor de un hombre. La familia de su difunta esposa debía indemnizarlo por el daño que ella le había causado a él y a su familia. Tradicionalmente eso significaba que el esposo deshonrado podía abandonar a la esposa que lo había traicionado y tomar en su lugar a una de sus hermanas o primas. Ésta debía de proporcionarle el hijo que su esposa no le había dado.

Eran leyes antiguas que se transmitían de manera oral y a Edward le horrorizaba la idea de tener que aplicarlas. Pero si quería ganarse la confianza de su pueblo no le quedaba otra opción. Sabía que sin su confianza no conseguiría cambiar las cosas para que la isla y sus habitantes se adaptaran al mundo moderno. Él ya había sacrificado sus creencias personales una vez, al casarse con tanya. ¿De veras quería hacerlo por segunda vez? ¿Y más cuando significaba que tenía que implicar a otra persona?

El estatus y la riqueza que conseguiría por ser el gobernante del país significaba poco para él. Ya era rico, y la idea de que una persona gobernara a otras iba en contra de sus principios.

Pero era el gobernante de la isla y, como tal, debía cuidar de su pueblo. Quizá no consiguiera cambiar a la antigua generación pero, por el bien de sus hijos y de sus nietos, debía ganarse la confianza de los líderes y de los ancianos para poder instaurar los cambios poco a poco.

Un año antes se habría reído ante la idea de que podría llegar a ser el gobernante de una isla situada en el mar Egeo, frente a la costa de Croacia.

Su padre le había hablado mucho de aquel lugar y él había discutido a menudo con su hermano mayor porque éste se negaba a admitir que por el bien de los habitantes de la isla era necesario gastarse parte de su extensa fortuna en mejorar su calidad de vida y educación.

El padre de Edward le había explicado que la isla estaba anclada en el pasado y que los hombres que habían asesorado a su abuelo y después a su propio padre eran contrarios a la modernización, temiendo que ello afectara a su riqueza y a su estatus.

Su padre le había demostrado que se podía ser rico y filántropo al mismo tiempo y, por ello, tras la muerte de sus padres, Edward había continuado con la fundación benéfica que su padre había creado. Bajo la orientación financiera de, Edward tanto su riqueza personal como la de la fundación habían aumentado y Edward había pasado a formar parte de un pequeño grupo de millonarios que empleaban su riqueza para beneficiar a otras personas. El anonimato era una preciada virtud de ese grupo de generosos benefactores. Edward era completamente diferente a su difunto primo.

Físicamente, Edward se parecía a su padre. Era alto y de anchas espaldas, de cabello oscuro y con un perfil tan inexpresivo que podría haberse tallado de la roca que protegía a la isla de sus enemigos.

Los ojos verdes los había heredado de su madre inglesa. Y aunque por fuera pudiera parecerse a sus antepasados, Edward tenía su propia personalidad y tenía intención de retirar el yugo que oprimía a los habitantes de la isla.

Cuando llegó a la isla por primera vez para hacerse con el mando, se prometió que conseguiría sacar aquel pueblo de la pobreza y les brindaría la oportunidad de encontrar una vida mejor. Pero le estaba resultando una tarea mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba.

Los hombres que formaban su corte, en lugar de apoyar sus ideas, se mostraban contrarios a cualquier tipo de modernización y continuamente le advertían que corría el riesgo de que se generara una revuelta si el pueblo veía amenazada su forma de vida.

En un intento de hacer lo correcto, Edward se había casado con la nieta de uno de sus nobles. Tanya había aceptado formar un matrimonio de conveniencia y le había dicho que estaría orgullosa de proporcionar un heredero para la isla. Lo que no le había dicho era que, aunque estaba dispuesta a convertirse en princesa, no tenía intención de abandonar su pasatiempo habitual y que continuaría teniendo aventuras amorosas cuando le apeteciera, normalmente con extranjeros que habían ido a la isla por algún motivo.

A las pocas horas de que sucediera el accidente de coche en el que murieron Tanya y su amante, comenzaron los rumores acerca de la relación que tenía con el hombre con el que la habían encontrado. Una doncella del castillo había visto a Tanya en la cama con su amante en el apartamento de su abuelo, y poco tiempo después lo sabía toda la isla.

Seis meses después de su muerte y tras la muerte de su abuelo, sus asesores lo presionaron para que se vengara de la familia de tanya por haberlo traicionado.

—Es su deber —habían insistido sus consejeros. —La hermana de su difunta esposa debería sustituirla. Ella debería darle el hijo que su esposa le negó. Así funcionan las cosas aquí. Su esposa lo avergonzó y para salvar su honor y el de la familia de ella, tendrá que casarse con ella.

—Dudo que la hermana de tanya esté de acuerdo con ustedes.

Ni su esposa ni el abuelo de ella habían hablado mucho de la hermana de Tanya. Lo único que Edward sabía acerca de ella era que era economista y que vivía y trabajaba en Europa.

—Ya no vive aquí —había dicho Edward. —Y si es tan inteligente como parece no regresará, sabiendo lo que le espera.

—Está en camino —había dicho el conde Petronius. —Yo me he ocupado de llamarla en su nombre.

Edward se había puesto furioso.

—¿Para pode exigirle que pague la supuesta deuda de honor que tiene su familia? —preguntó enfadado.

El conde se encogió de hombros.

—Le he dicho que hay que retirar las pertenencias de su abuelo del apartamento que ocupaba en el palacio. Puesto que él ocupó el apartamento durante muchos años, lo normal es que ella quiera retirar las cosas que pudieran tener valor.

—La ha engañado para tenderle una trampa.

—Debería pensar en su bienestar, no en el de ella —le había dicho el conde— El pueblo no aceptará que su gobernante los avergüence permitiendo que su esposa le sea infiel. Esperan que exija venganza.

«Vivimos tiempos difíciles. Hay gente del país que quiere hacerse con la isla para beneficio propio.

Si los isleños tuvieran que enfrentarse a usted por haberlos decepcionado, esa gente se alegraría. Y se apresurarían para aprovecharse de la oportunidad que les ofrecería.

Max frunció el ceño. Quizá el conde había hablado de manera dramática, pero él sabía que había un grupo de hombres ricos que estarían encantados de tomar la isla y utilizarla en beneficio propio. La isla era rica en minerales y, además, podría ser un estupendo paraíso fiscal. Y mucho más que eso. Con su belleza natural, sus montañas nevadas en invierno y sus playas en verano, podría convertirse en un destino turístico perfecto para todo el año.

Max conocía los beneficios que el turismo podría brindar a los habitantes de la isla, pero también sabía que si permitía que los hombres adinerados carentes de escrúpulos se hacían con el control de la isla, la destrozarían. Era su deber asegurarse de que eso no sucediera.

—La hermana de su difunta esposa está en camino, y cuando llegue, deberá mostrarle al pueblo el poder de la venganza. Sólo entonces se ganará su respeto y su confianza —le había dicho el conde.

Así que debía esperar la respuesta de la mujer que tenía delante y confiaba, por el bien de ella y por el de su pueblo, que la diera la respuesta adecuada a pesar de que le horrorizaba la manera en que la habían engañado para que fuera a la isla, y las amenazas que había recibido en contra de su seguridad personal.

Al menos cuando se casara con él podría protegerla, a pesar de que dicha protección conllevara el coste de su libertad personal.

Había ciertos aspectos de su posición actual que nunca encajarían con su código moral. Sin embargo, él había tomado la decisión de sacrificar su libertad de elección por el bien de su pueblo, pero Ionanthe no había tenido elección. A ella la habían obligado a sacrificar su libertad.


End file.
